Nursing School: The Lost Island
Nursing School: The Lost Island is the third game in the Nursing School Series and presumbly the last as it takes place one year prior to Police Acadamy: Training it is on the Nintendo Wii and is once again created by Vined Inc. Controls The game is played with the Nintendo Wii and Nunchuck with the Control stick on the Nunchuck used to move around Joy and the kayak. The motion sensitivity is used to rock kayaks as well as determine the strength of a use from a Shiftry leaf. A is an all purpose button for talking and jumping. B is the attack button for a pokemon, B plus a combination of another button such as A will cause a pokemon to use a different move, the are told to the player throughout the game. Z is the button for the Heart powers when used in association with another button it has a different power. 1 and 2 together opens up the menu where you select various items from and save. C is the button you press to use items. Story See Nursing School: The Lost Island/Story Characters Returning *'Joy' - The Island Princess as she finds out about her heritage and her destiny that is entwined with the Islands. She learns a lot of lessons just a year before she goes off to Nursing School and meets with her new friends. *'Misty' - She learns that her cousin isn't the only magical one that all four girls are destined for something great, she remains the strong one of the group who is still fiercly indapendant but a great team worker at the same time. *'Amber' - The native and Pokemon rights activst returns and has a new weapon in her arsenol to help her abused pokemon all of which are seemingly stronger and seem to be flourshing in her care. *'Lostelle' - The former poke-phobe and intelligent young woman uses her new magic to help with her quest to understand and help pokemon with her new partner Venonat who like her previous partners evolves to try and reseruct the poor girl. *'Bryan' - We find out that he has evil running through his veins with his ancestor having betrayed Justis a long time ago, he has a grudge against Joy and a desire to rule the islands which he will try to do at any cost. *'Sheilah' - The liar is a backstabber by blood, her ancestor thought that she killed Justis only to find out that she indeed failed to do so. Sheilah really is the true enemy, kneiving and lieing her way into the good books of Joy. *'Paige' - From single woman to married mother of two, she returns in a small role. *'Captain Stephen Hansel' - He makes sure that his niece Joy has some protection and lends her Magmar which she got previously, he gets it back as a Magmortar. New *'Danny' and Jez - The twin boy sons of Paige and Stephen *'Casey' - The older sister of Joy and a nurse *'Teala' - The younger sister of Joy *'Daisy' - The older sister of Misty *'Lilly' - The older sister of Misty *'Violet' - The older sister of Misty Category:Fan Games Category:Police Acadamy Category:Wii Games Category:Games